The present invention relates to the field of electric machines.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electric machine is used for energy conversion between electrical and mechanical energy. The electric machine must apply forces or absorb forces in very different operating situations, in order to satisfy the requirements set for it. The occurring operating situations can range from stoppage of an electric machine to movement at very high speed. A stoppage operating situation can occur increasingly for example in an electric machine when the electric machine has to perform positioning tasks. During such tasks, the electric machine must apply very significant forces to maintain a specified position. A very high speed operating situation can occur for example when a rapid change is to take place from a first position to a second position. A further example of an operating situation, in which a high speed may be required, is also uniform movement over a long time period. Requirements set for the performance of an electric machine are therefore very stringent.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.